Peace
by kransp
Summary: What ever happened with the borg baby?


Summery: They never mentioned the borg baby they found after that episode, this is my version of what happened with her.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Voyager. I do not own any of the characters. I am not making any money off of playing with them for a bit.  
  
Author Notes: This has been on my site and at least one other place so you may have seen it elsewhere.   
  
Reviews: are greatly appreciated as always.  
  
**Peace**  
  
chirp  
"Doctor to the Captain"  
"What is it Doctor ?"  
"Please report to sickbay when you get a minute"  
  
15 min. later  
Kathryn strolled into sickbay "How can I help you today Doctor?"  
"Well after nearly four months in sickbay Peace is finally able to function on her own and and will be able to leave sickbay within a week"  
"That's good news Doctor"  
"Indeed, originally with the limited knowledge of her species I had anticipa..."  
"Doctor! Please I don't have all day."  
"Yes well, Seven managed to find some information in her data files that helped a great deal. In any case the reason I called you down here was to find out if you had any inquiries about her"  
"Inquiries?"  
"Yes you know, a family. No one has actually said anything to me but she does have several regular visitors, I thought perhaps some-one spoke to you about her."  
"No one has said anything to me, why don't you ask her visitors and see if you can come up with someone."  
"I will get right on it"  
40 minutes later found Kathryn in her ready room looking out at the stars and thinking about Peace. Soon she would be the daughter of one of her crew, and while she was quite sure the doctor would find wonderful parent/s she knew that whoever took her she wasn't going to be able to keep indulging in her weekly visits.   
  
the next day  
She was sitting on the bridge going over an astrometrics report when Chakotay walked in and sat in his seat. Kathryn lowered her PADD, and leaned over to say chirp  
"Doctor to the captain, may I please see you in sickbay ?"  
Kathryn sighed "I'm on my way Doctor." standing up she added "You have the bridge Commander."  
  
10 min. later  
"And how can I help you today Doctor?"  
"Well Captain, I've gone through almost every name on her visitor list and I haven't had any luck yet. I thought maybe you could look it over.  
The Doctor handed her a PADD and she scrolled through the names to the bottom.  
"As you can see Captain the list is in order according to the frequency of visits all the way down to the bottom with the people who stuck their head in once."  
"mmm , you spoke with the people at the bottom of the list even?"   
"Yes, of course, well first I spoke to the..."   
"Why didn't you find anyone?"  
"Well I have spoken to everyone on that list other than you."  
"Me?''   
"Yes, you are her most frequent visitor you realize?"  
"I can't possibly be. I know for a fact that Chakotay is down here at least twice a week. I only am here 3 or 4 times in a month."  
''Captain, whether or not you have noticed, you have been here 3 or 4 times in a week"  
"I am the Captain of this vessel. There is absolutely no way I would be able to..."  
"And why not? You certainly wouldn't be the first Star Fleet captain with family on-board"   
"No but-"  
"You wouldn't even be the first captain to raise a child alone on a starship; Not that you are alone, you would have plenty of help"  
'_He is right_' she thought '_There_ _wouldn't be... Kathryn Janeway_ _what are_ _you thinking'_  
"I am sure that there is someone on this list that would be more than willing to raise her"  
"I am afraid there really isn't Captain... After a certain point on the list they started acting as if I needed my program re-aligned...''  
"Where on the list was that Doctor?''  
The doctor showed her the spot on the PADD and she started to read of the names, skipping those she understood, while the doctor went through and gave each response for her benefit.  
"Not ready for children... not ready... dating someone who's not ready... yes well he is seeing Ens. Coleman and they have been visiting to gain experience... not ready... not ready... not ready..."  
finally she got almost to the top of the list.  
"What did Commander Chakotay say?"  
"He said that, ahem, he thought, ahem, well..."  
"Doctor! Are you going to tell me, or is this a guessing game?"  
"He said that he didn't want to be the one responsible for taking your child away from you."  
  
8 ½ min later  
Kathryn marched onto the bridge.  
"Commander! My ready room. Now!"  
As soon as the door slid shut behind him...  
"How did your meeting with the doctor go?"  
Kathryn collapsed onto the couch. "Why?"  
"I just couldn't."  
"Yes, you could have."  
"No. I've seen you with her."  
"And you don't think I have seen you?"  
"It's not the same Kathryn."  
"No? I am not the one who named her."  
"I only named her because you were reluctant to."  
"So, you never did tell me why you chose 'Peace'."  
"It suited her" Chakotay started to leave.  
"Commander?"  
"Yes Captain?"  
"Thank you"  
  
later that week  
Kathryn brought Peace into her quarters. "Computer lights" As the lights brightened she looked at her daughter, who was yawning. "Ah, home sweet home. Well for the next 40 years or so. Someday you are going to see Earth." Kathryn kissed her forehead and thought about how lucky she was. Then she noticed a PADD on the table. "Da...." '_mn. Watch your language_._ I could have sworn I finished going through those this_ _morning_' She almost left it where it was until morning ,but she picked up the PADD and sat on the couch still holding Peace. '_This is not a report._' Putting her feet up she began to read,  
  
'Kathryn,  
  
I realized years ago that protocol was not, is not the only thing   
  
that stands between us, unfortunately that does nothing to   
  
change my feelings towards you. I can't imagine there will ever  
  
come a day when I don't love you, but that's NOT what this is   
  
about.  
  
We are a long way from Earth Kathryn, and I don't believe that   
  
you, the Star Fleet captain you, will ever let yourself settle down  
  
and start a family, with anyone. I have also seen the look you  
  
got when you were around the crew that have families, the look  
  
you got when you saw the babies, that look you used to have  
  
when you looked at the expectant mothers. This last week I   
  
have seen that look replaced with one of camaraderie, hope, and  
  
of course PEACE.   
  
I know you remember New Earth. I know you remember the   
  
story I told you about the angry warrior. You gave me peace  
  
Kathryn in a way I didn't think I would ever find. I needed   
  
to give you the peace you never thought you would find.  
  
-Chakotay  
  
PS The doctor believes that her name represents what she  
  
would never have had growing up as a Borg. Well that too.   
  
As she was putting down the PADD a tear fell on it. "Thank you." she whispered.  
  
The End


End file.
